


Being Bad

by Alsike



Series: Commitment Ceremonies are Totally Punk Rock [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, One More Unintentional Bonding Ceremony, Punk Rock, Random Kryptonian Headcanons, Tattoos, Teenagers, angry punk otter Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: After Jeremiah died, Kara knew she had to be the good one, to make things easier for Eliza, to avoid being sent away. Because though Alex might be the obvious troublemaker, taking risks and breaking rules, there are some things that Kara wants badly enough to take risks and break rules for too.The main thing she wants, of course, is Alex.





	Being Bad

Downstairs Kara could hear Eliza talking to Kal-El. "No, Kara is a joy. I just keep being concerned that Alex is rubbing off on her. Honestly, if Kara wasn't around I'd only have a moody teenager. You're sure you wouldn't take Alex instead?" Eliza laughed. It was a joke, but it still made Kara's stomach flip upside down.

Kara had known for a while now that she had to be the good kid, the good influence, the one who was happy and satisfied and not troublesome, because if she wasn't, someday Eliza would say, "Can you take her, Clark?" And she'd be sent away. Alex was free to be as much trouble as she liked, because Eliza would only ever joke about sending her away. But with Kara it wouldn't be a joke.

She hadn't told Alex that, not in so many words, but she seemed to know it anyway. When they both got in trouble, Alex took the fall. She was the bad one, the tempter, even though it was only true half the time. There were so many things that Kara wanted to do, or at least try. But if she did, and she got caught, she'd lose the most important one of those.

Keeping her ears tipped toward the downstairs, just in case Eliza decided to come up and check on them, she settled over Alex's hips, as Alex, shirtless underneath her, lay down on her bedspread. Kara leaned down and pressed a kiss to her mouth, the way Alex sighed into it warming her from the inside. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," Alex murmured back. "I want it. I want it to be yours."

She rolled over, stretching out on her stomach on the bed, and Kara bit her lip at the expanse of back now exposed to her. She wanted to touch it, stroke down the smooth skin, but she couldn't afford to get distracted. Making out with Alex was lovely, but that wasn't what she was here for. Eliza would only be gone for an hour or two. They needed to be as efficient as possible.

Eliza had already shouted goodbye and was busy talking to Kal-El and getting her things together to head out to her therapy appointment (where, no doubt, she would complain about how much trouble Alex was getting into, having no idea what was going on while she was away.) so it should be safe to get started. But she might at any moment change her mind and stop in to say goodbye one more time. Just in case, Kara had the decoy sharpie ready, and she was prepared to superspeed anything incriminating out of the way and lie. (They'd tried superspeeding Alex into her clothes before, and though it was possible, Kara ended up ripping too many shirts for it to be a sensible plan when they were about to be caught.)

Still, Alex was ready, and Kara had been anticipating this moment for weeks.

"All right. Are you-- sure about the design?"

"Mhm," Alex said, sounding lazy and pleased under Kara's weight.

Kara flushed a little. When Alex had first decided on this course of action she'd been full of wild ideas for the design she wanted, ranging from a tiny ankle piece (“A dragon,  _ not _ a cheesy old butterfly, Kara.”) to a full sleeve. But Kara--if she was going to be involved in this harebrained scheme--knew that she probably needed a bit of practice on something relatively straightforward before multiple colors and shading got involved. When Kara had hesitantly shown her the design she'd made Alex had instantly approved. Kara had been worried that it was insufficiently ‘punk rock’, but Alex had just asked "What is it?" And Kara had scratched the back of her head and felt herself flush. "Our names. In cursive Kryptonian."

It was a tradition for new houses to take the shapes of the names and find a way to merge them, using the cursive script and principles of calligraphy that everyone learned in creche. Kara had thought she'd have no need of the tradition, like so many others, having no other Kryptonians with which to build a new house. But she hadn't counted on having Alex.

It was also just a pretty design. It held no meaning for humans. But the way Alex had immediately taken it, then looked at her, bit her lip and looked back at it, it made her feel like whatever it was, it was special because Kara had made it. That was what Alex wanted on her skin.

Kara took the tracing paper and the bonder and smoothed it over Alex's flank. Using the stylus she shaped the lines like she wanted them, like they were brush strokes, inscribing them on Alex's right lower back.

"That tickles," Alex murmured into the pillows.

"I don't care. You better not move." Kara swatted her shoulder. Alex squeaked, but her hips stayed beautifully still.

Peeling back the paper, Kara's chest clenched. It was just grey lines, but it was the first sight of the way the new house sigil would look on Alex's skin. She checked the balance, the way it aligned with the dip of Alex's spine and the curve of her hip. She floated up towards the ceiling to get a look at it from a distance. She made a few adjustments, and then nodded, satisfied.

She heard the slam of the door as Eliza left the house, and breathed a little easier. This part would take time, but they had some time now.

Kara shifted higher onto Alex's hips and took the cup of tattoo ink and the sterile needle and found a position where she was comfortable and could access the top of the design without scrunching.

"You ready?" Kara's hand curled gently around Alex's shoulder. Alex peeked at her, lazy eyed, made soft and pliant from the strokes of Kara's pencil against her skin.

"Yeah."

Kara puffed out air--blowing a stray lock of hair from her face--spread the vaseline stolen from Eliza's bathroom across Alex's skin, and then bent to work. At the first prick of the needle, a sound emerged from low in Alex's chest. Her shoulders relaxed even more. The sound echoed in Kara's belly and she breathed in through her nose, settling in, letting herself feel the warmth deep in her core. Then she checked that the ink hadn't dried and began to fill in the tracing she'd made.

After the first few lines, the whole world seemed to collapse, drawing in, tight and close, nothing but Alex's skin, her soft even breathing, the scent of the ink and the motion of the needle. It was better than the glasses, it was like she felt when absorbed in a painting, except the process was so steady, so regular, that the trance was even more intense. The stillness and calm that surrounded her seemed to enclose her in warmth and a gentle quiet. She thought she could stay here forever, inking Alex's skin.

When she was halfway through, she stroked Alex's side, getting a murmur of pleasure out of her. "Are you still all right?"

Alex just sighed and burrowed further into the pillows.

"Come on, give me a yes or no or slow down."

"Mmm, you could slow down?" Alex peeked, a lazy cat-like smile curling up her cheek.

"You like this," Kara said, gently accusing.

Alex caught her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes limpid and deep, looking at her in a way Kara only knew on those few mornings Alex had woken up beside her, and she'd smiled, murmuring sleepily that it was going to be a good day if Kara was the first thing she saw when she woke.

Kara leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Alex's lower lip, smiling when Alex was too slow to respond and chased her lips as she drew away. "Halfway through," she told Alex and settled back in again.

She finished, touching up a curve here or a trailing line there until it was perfect. Carefully, she cleaned it with the antibacterial ointment and watched the sharp lines glisten.

Kara sat back on Alex's hips, her hand lingering on bare skin. She swallowed the tension that had built up in her chest. There it was. Her name and Alex's merged together on Alex's flank. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Alex's neck.

"Wake up,  _ zhaōte _ ."

"I'm not asleep," Alex murmured. Her hand stretched out, seeking Kara's and Kara tangled her fingers in Alex's. "You're done?"

"Yeah." Kara traced her finger around the outside of the shapes. "You're mine now, put my name on you and everything. It’s very punk rock."

Alex laughed, turning over, wincing as the fresh tattoo hit the bed, and caught Kara's head in her hands, tugging her down to kiss her. "You're the badass," she murmured against her lips, "giving a home tattoo? You'd be a valued resource in prison."

"Shut up," Kara told her. "I could make a living at this."

Alex laughed into her mouth, kissing her, then laughing and kissing her again. "Oh my god, my mom's face. Please,  _ please, _ become a tattoo artist. I love you so much."

Kara went still, then leaned in and kissed her deeply, intensely, trying to show her just how much those words meant, even if she hadn't intended them to be important. They were always important. "I'll keep it in mind." She kissed Alex again, letting her lips part, letting the kiss slow, become wet, letting the heat that had been burning low in her gut start to catch fire. Alex arched under her, and Kara caught her by the waist, lifting her up just enough so she wouldn't irritate Kara's painstaking work against the blankets. Alex yelped at suddenly being suspended in midair, and swiveled, turning in her grip and looking back over her shoulder, seeking the ground.

Instead, she caught sight of her own back in the mirror on the vanity and went still in Kara's arms. "Oh," she said, her voice soft, breathless, as if-- as if it wasn't what she'd expected. As if it was more than that.

She looked up at Kara, wide-eyed, something astonished in her face."It-- it's there."

Kara nodded, suddenly unsure if she'd really wanted it, really known what she was getting into. "Is it all right?"

Alex melted into her, her eyelids drooping, a soft breathlessness in her response. "Yes."

Kara's lips found hers again, and then she fell into that other trance, the one where there was only Alex, her lips, her skin, the sounds Kara could draw from her throat, the rough gasps and the way Alex clung to her. It was her favorite way to be on Earth.

The door slammed from below, knocking them out of their tangled knot--Kara's hands making the most of Alex's shirtlessness, and Alex very seriously pursuing the vain quest of marking Kara's bulletproof skin.

"Girls! I got take-out!" Eliza shouted up from the downstairs, her feet resounding on the stairs.

Kara and Alex sprang apart, Alex grabbing for her shirt and Kara disposing of the incriminating bottles and ink and needles at superspeed. In the twenty seconds it took for Eliza to mount the stairs and open the door, they had erased all evidence of the crime and were sitting, fully clothed, on the bed with their homework out.

Eliza stuck her head in. "Girls? Did you hear me?"

"We'll be right down," said Kara, smiling, like the good kid that she was.

Alex grunted, and her mom rolled her eyes, sharing a wry look with Kara. Kara couldn't help but smile back. Alex's lips were kiss-swollen and her pupils were blown, but if Eliza hadn't noticed it the last six times, she wouldn't now.

Underneath their books, Alex's fingers tangled in hers. Kara peeked at her from behind the fall of her hair and admired the flush on her cheeks and the redness of her mouth. Warm pleasure filled her as she pictured the shape of the other mark she'd put on Alex's skin. No matter what, even if she ended up being sent away, Alex was hers now. It was written on her body. Even considering the boatload of trouble they’d both be in if Eliza found out, Kara couldn't bring herself to be anything but pleased about it. She couldn't bring herself to feel anything but happy about any of this.

Kara might have to play the good girl, but, for all the trouble it caused, she liked being bad.

 


End file.
